


This Is What You Came For

by unadulteratedhacylover



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Harry brooding, Light Angst, Lust, Magic, Magical Bond, Past hurt, Romantic Fluff, up in the club, warehouse make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedhacylover/pseuds/unadulteratedhacylover
Summary: Harry follows the Vera-Vaughn sisters to a club in hopes of getting Macy to talk to him. It's been two weeks of her shutting him out since his kiss with Abigael and he doesn't know what else to do. Maybe it wasn't the smartest plan?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583248
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	This Is What You Came For

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 in the Aftermath series. While this can be read alone, I suggest reading part 1, In the Aftermath first.

The bass line reverberated from the soles of his feet up through to his chest. The dance floor was packed, a sea of bodies gyrating to the music flooding out of the speakers all around them. He made his way over to the bar picking his way through lip locked lovers, drunk millennials and a feisty bachelorette party who was intent on distracting him from his mission. But he didn’t dare detour. He was going to need a drink if he was going to do this.

Harry found a seat on a barstool that gave him a clear view of the dance floor below and ordered a whiskey, neat. The bartender placed the drink down in front of him and he took it eagerly. He was on edge. This definitely wasn’t the smartest plan Harry Greenwood had ever had. He had followed the girls here. Okay, honestly, he had followed Macy here.

He had heard Maggie telling them that Jordan had invited a bunch of people from Safe Space for a night out and told her to invite her sisters. Macy was reluctant as usual, but the Vera sisters convinced her saying she needed to get her mind off of everything that had been going on lately. He felt a pang of guilt at those words knowing he had been the cause of some of that pain.

It had been two weeks since Macy had walked in on him and Abigael kissing. Two weeks of her shutting him out. She talked to him, of course. There was no way she could avoid that, but it was polite and only pertaining to whatever mission they were on. Other than that, she avoided him like the plague, always busy, always conveniently leaving a room to go somewhere when Harry entered and there would even be a chance the two of them would be left alone.

Mel and Maggie told him not to give up, to give her time, but each time she locked him out, it chipped away at his heart, making that glimmer of hope he held onto so tightly smaller and smaller. He just wished she would at least give him a chance to explain.

Maybe he thought he’d have a better chance of getting to her tonight here in this club. He didn’t know. He just had this impulse that he needed to be here and so he had followed them here and now he was scanning the crowd for any sign of her.

For almost fifteen minutes his eyes searched every face he saw hoping for a glimpse of her. Then he spotted Maggie and Jordan making their way across the dance floor and he followed their trajectory to see first Mel and then Macy, beautiful, stunning Macy, arms raised above her, body swaying seductively to the beat. Her eyes were closed, lips parted in a smile.

She was dressed similarly to how she looked at Maggie’s wedding – strapless top, hair pulled back, all that delicious caramel skin exposed. The lights flashed around her making her skin glow almost like magic. And then he felt it, the _actual_ _pull_ of magic coming directly from her. It was faint, so faint that if he hadn’t been so attuned to her, wasn’t her whitelighter, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it. But it was there, calling to him like a siren song, pulling him unconsciously towards her. It seemed the black amber had influenced her powers after all. He downed the rest of his whiskey, threw some money on the bar and walked to the railing separating the bar area from the dance floor below.

 _Go to her,_ the magic called to him.

_No._

As much as he wanted to, as much as he ached for her, he knew it wouldn’t be right. He couldn’t ruin this moment for her. She looked free, unburdened, _happy_. And it had been a long time since he had seen Macy Vaughn look that happy.

 _Enough, Harry. This has to stop_ , he told himself. _Let her go._

He let himself absorb the comforting flow of magic she unconsciously threw his way and sent his own flow towards her filled with all the love he wanted to show her but would never have the chance to share face to face. Harry allowed himself one last look at her, then made his way through the crowd to the exit. Macy Vaughn would never be his and he had to accept that.

\-----

Macy felt amazing. This night was exactly what she needed. She had let Mel and Maggie convince her to come out dancing with them even though she hadn’t really felt up for it. She could see the excitement in Maggie’s eyes, and she didn’t want to disappoint her. If there was anything she could do to help put a smile on her baby sister’s face since Parker’s death, she would do it. And so she found herself in the middle of a packed dance floor and she had to admit, she was actually enjoying it.

Macy let the music take over her body, clearing her mind of all thoughts and worries. She didn’t want to think of Harry or the coming war or how much she missed working in the lab and living in Hilltowne. She just wanted to _feel_ , feel the rhythm, the sensation, the lightness of not having to worry about anything for more than five minutes.

As all those worries began to slip away, Macy could feel a tingling sensation starting to spread underneath her skin. It began in the center of her chest, drifting out to each limb, pulsing stronger and stronger by the minute. And then it clicked – _her_ _magic_. The black amber must have triggered her powers and now it flowed freely beneath her skin. The sensation was phenomenal. Why couldn’t she feel like this all the time? she thought.

Then she felt it - a pull in her magic. It was slight but there was something comforting, warm, _familiar_ in it. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the pull and her heart stopped. She would have recognized him anywhere. _Harry_. Did he know she was there? Had he been watching her?

_Why do you care? You’re done with Harry, remember?_

She thought of him and Abby kissing. The shock, the hurt, the betrayal she felt in that moment. Then Mel’s words that next morning came back to her.

_You and Harry weren’t in a relationship. He didn’t cheat on you. Yes, you can be mad he kissed Abigael because it’s her, but he’s not bound to you. He can kiss whoever he wants. Don’t hold that part against him. He made a mistake, Mace. We all do._

Mel was right. She needed to stop this pettiness and give him a chance to explain. She needed to forgive him and let it go. She wasn’t blind. She saw the hurt in his eyes every time she shut him out and yet, he kept on trying. Her pride kept her from going to him and demanding answers, letting loose all the hurt and the pain she felt or, as she hated to admit, to accept his apology, let him wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. That kiss hadn’t stopped the attraction she felt for him, the longing for her best friend. It had only made her realize she had been in love with Harry for longer than she wanted to admit.

Harry was leaving the bar area, making his way through the crowd towards the exit and Macy knew that this was her chance. She started to head in the same direction when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Mace, where are you going?” Mel shouted at her over the music.

She didn’t know what to say, really didn’t have time to explain so she said the only thing she could think of. “Harry.”

Understanding dawned on Mel’s face and she waved her off mouthing the words “Go get your man” that had Macy shaking her head as she ran off towards the exit praying that Harry hadn’t already orbed himself home. She had just made it through the doors when she spotted him weaving his way through the cars in the parking lot.

“Harry!” she called out, much louder than was necessary. She saw heads turn from all different directions from the people milling outside the club. Embarrassed, she started walking towards him in an effort to not make it so obvious that she had been the one just yelling.

He turned toward her, shock registering on his face. “Macy.” They stood there staring at each other when a rowdy group came barreling out the doors.

“Maybe we should move this elsewhere.” He gestured to their right down the road leading away from the club.

It was quieter down here. This part of town was mainly industrial, warehouses and factories lining both sides of the streets. They walked in silence for a block before Harry spoke again.

“I’m sorry, Macy. I didn’t mean to hurt you. That kiss with Abby meant nothing.” His words were quietly spoken as if he didn’t want to break the delicate moment between them.

“Harry, you can kiss whoever you want. You’re not bound to me.” Her words came out choked and she hated it. “I just don’t understand why it had to be her. After everything she had done…she had tried to _kill_ me.” She stopped walking and turned to him. “Do you know how that felt knowing you had chosen her? It was as if I meant nothing to you. Everything we had meant _nothing_ …” Macy turned and started walking again. She needed to get her emotions under control. She wouldn’t lose it in front of Harry. She wouldn’t.

“Macy…” Harry reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her to a stop. “You mean _everything_ to me.”

She wanted to believe it. God, did she want to believe him, but she still needed to know.

“Then why?”

“She wanted me. And I gave in because I wanted to feel desired, to feel wanted. Because…the person I wanted…well, she didn’t want me that way. Or so I thought.” He stepped closer to her. “All she wanted to do was argue with me. Even earlier that day at her sister’s wedding, she wanted to provoke me.” He released her wrist and trailed his hand up her bare arm. “And all could think about was how stunning she looked and how all I wanted to do was take her right there in that hallway.”

Macy’s breath caught in her throat. “You should have.” She stepped into the last vestige of space between them. “She had been waiting all day for you to make a move.”

“I won’t make that mistake again,” he said as he leaned down, his lips only inches from hers. The short burst of a siren sounded behind them. They stepped apart as a police cruiser slowly rolled down the street towards them.

“Trying to the keep the rabble in check, I presume,” Harry muttered. He took Macy by the hand and led her down the street past the cop car giving the officer a very fake smile and wave as they passed. Macy tried to hold back her laughter but as soon as the car passed, she let loose.

“Harry, I didn’t know you had it in you,” she said, laughing.

“Well, he interrupted a _very_ important moment,” he said, seriously. He was looking into the windows of each building they passed as if he were searching for something.

“What are you doing?”

“Ah! This will do.” In one smooth move, he pulled her up against him. “Hold tight,” was the only warning Macy had before he orbed them off the street and into the warehouse they had been standing in front of moments before.

The space was large and open, the only light coming from the window in the door in the front and a wall of windows in the back, leaving the rest of the room in shadow. It looked to be a furniture factory, still operational from the lack of dust on the surfaces. Tables, chairs and sofas in various stages of completion lined the three different conveyor belts that traversed the length of the building. A few completed pieces were scattered around the perimeter.

“No interruptions this way,” Harry said as he led her to a beautiful Queen Anne style sofa covered in cream upholstery.

“Wait.” She let go of Harry’s hand and walked over to the conveyor belt adjacent to them. Hanging above it was on old metal light fixture, probably original to the building. Modern florescent lights had replaced them and were set every few feet, but this lone fixture was still standing. Macy conjured a small ball of fire in her palm and willed it up into the light. It floated up there and settled, bathing the area in a soft golden glow. She turned back to Harry only to find him right behind her. “I thought…a little light…” she was babbling but she couldn’t help it. The way Harry was looking at her…

“Macy…” His voice came out rough, his breathing ragged, pupils dilated. His slid an arm around Macy’s waist and pulled her flush against him. His lips came crashing down onto hers and then Macy was sliding her hands around his shoulders and grasping the hair at his nape. When Harry nipped her lower lip, she gasped and parted her lips, sliding her tongue into the wet heat of his mouth.

Macy let herself get lost in the feeling. It was everything she had dreamed kissing Harry would be. His lips were soft against hers, his hands searing her skin everywhere he touched. He was ravenous, devouring her with lips and teeth and tongue. She found herself sliding her hands down to his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. “More,” she pleaded in between kisses. She wanted bare skin against bare skin.

Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“I’m so sorry, Macy.”

“I know.” She could see the guilt still eating away at him, but she wanted him to know that she forgave him, that it was okay. “It’s done, Harry. I just want us to go back to the way it was before.”

“I don’t,” he said. Macy pulled back to look at him, confused. “We didn’t do _this_ before. I don’t want to stop doing this. Ever.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. She didn’t want to stop doing it either. Now that she had a taste of Harry, she could never go back. He was like a drug and she was highly addicted.

“Let me take you home,” he said, his eyes soft, voice husky. “Let me make love to you. Properly. In a bed. Let me give you everything you deserve, Macy.”

Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Of course, Harry would be the perfect gentlemen. He would want their first time to be perfect, not in some warehouse in some seedy part of town. She closed the distance between them, pouring all the passion and love she felt for him into the kiss. When they pulled apart, she was satisfied to see the glazed look on her whitelighter’s face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ready for him to orb them away.

“Take me home, Harry.”


End file.
